The Juice Box Wars
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Bella wants a juice box. Edward doesn't want cooties. When Edward devises a plan to save the boys from this horrible "disease" Bella has to fight for her juice box drinking rights! AH BellaXEdward Fluff, cute! One-shot
1. Chapter 1

_The Juice Box Wars._

I was bored and I wanted to write another one-shot! Yippee! Anyways, I really love this idea. Enjoy!

Warning: Crude language *guilty shrug*

Listening to: Black and Gold by: Sam Sparro/ Drinking: Nothing/ Eating: Nothing/ My mood: Excited

* * *

"I could really go for some apple juice," Bella mumbled into the naked chest of Edward Cullen. They laid wrapped in each others embrace, snuggled on Bella's twin size bed just about to fall off, Edward playing with Bella's hair and Bella gently tracing circles into Edward's smooth chest. Golden strands of light infiltrated the room, their clothes were scattered crazily around the room, their appearance: totally guilty.

Edward chuckled, pulling Bella closer to his body and planting a smooth kiss along her collarbone. "Apple juice, Bella?"

Bella pulled back, looking into the eyes of her boyfriend, her lover and her best friend. She laughed, "It makes sense when you think about it."

The Bronze-haired boy smiled, and allowed a laugh to escape his lips; the memory _was_ hilarious. "I was a child, Bella," Edward tried to reason, "You couldn't blame me could ya'? I mean- with Emmett as an older brother and his constant influence on me and my childhood." Edward paused and let out a quick and sharp laugh. "It's ridiculous to think I actually looked up to that fucking goof."

"Yes, how that happened totally escaped me," Bella giggled then let out a happy sigh.

"He must of slipped something into my chocolate milk each day."

"That has to be it; _you_ looking up to Emmett seems almost impossible."

Their laugh filled the air, floating right above their heads and filling the room with a beautiful melody. Edward gripped Bella's naked waist, tickling her sides and planting a ripe kiss on her cheek. "Let's go get some apple juice," he purred, nibbling on her right earlobe.

* * *

**9 Years ago**

She clearly was thirsty and the Tree Top, apple juice, juice boxes looked appetizing sitting on the tall counter only about ten feet away. She had made sure to sit close to the counter, just so she could get the first juice box. Her eyes had been trained to it all afternoon, even after lunch after she had some good (not as good as apple juice) grape juice. She knew, from the bottom of her heart that, that juice box was made _just_ for her.

Bella was normally, never this greedy or picky. She came last most of the time, but today, oddly enough, she found herself craving the fresh juice and she would push just about anybody out of the way to get it and take a satisfying sip. She wouldn't feel bad if she finished hers before the class had even began to eat their snack.

Edward Cullen noticed this, and smirked. He whispered to Jasper, who sat beside him, and pointed over to Bella and her trained eye. The girl who had the most "cooties" in class wanted that juice box. If she were to get there first, Edward thought, then she would infect all of the other juice boxes and then of course these disgusting cooties would infect them (them being the boys... girls for some odd reason could not get cooties. _Girls _were the ones infected) and cause the unknown. No one in the class had caught the supposed "cooties" but Edward Cullen had heard rumors from his older brother, Emmett, and he was scared.

"**You hear me little buddy," Emmett whispered in the dark of their old room, the flashlight held under his chin creating a quick and sudden fright in a four year old Edward. "These girls." Emmett shuttered. "They've got this really, **_**really**_** bad disease! Bobby Blake got it last week and now no one has seen him. Bobbie's parents moved away; it got so bad for them and for him. Man, it's got the whole class going crazy."**

**Emmett took a deep breath and clutched the flashlight tightly. "Listen to me little bro, stay away from those girls... or you will get the cooties and DIE!"**

Bella glanced nervously at the clock -2:43 only two minutes and then, what felt like forever, she would proudly march into line and be the first to snatch that wondrous juice box. But time felt slow and she could see Edward Cullen, with his fat face and pink lips, laughing and whispering with his friends. His eyes caught hers, and for a split second the two eight year olds felt that -stupid- spark rushing through their veins. Bella took it as her nerves and crave for that juice box and Edward, quiet frankly, thought it was the cooties sending him a warning**: You will get the cooties and you will DIE!**

The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, cleared her throat, clearly aware of the time. She quickly finished typing- whatever it is teacher's type and took a few graceful steps to the counter, the counter on which sat the juice boxes. Bella clutched the book in her fingers, and waited...

Edward Cullen swallowed deeply, sitting sideways in his chair and getting prepared to save the class from the awful plague of cooties. He wouldn't be responsible for the sickness, he had seen the look of craving on Bella's face and now it was official; he was here to save the world (his class)... from cooties.

He had it mapped out in his head: he would run to the counter and push anyone aside to get to this juice and he would have all of his friends, all of the boys, following him, pushing aside all of the girls. One of the boys, Jasper, would distract the teacher and the boys would take all of the juice boxes. Jasper would convince the teacher that he was sick and needed to be carried to the nurse and the teacher would take a moment of her life and assist Jasper. This is when the boys would make their threat to the girls and drink all of the juice extremely fast.

It was childish.

Very childish.

It was genius.

Stupid genius.

Greed consumed Bella Swan and that one juice box had never looked so radiant as it had before. She was amazed- no she was dazzled, by her crazy imagination and all the things she had been thinking of. Just how cold was that juice? Would it smell as good? Would it be satisfying or would she craze for more? Did it taste fresh, like most Washington apples did?

"Alright, well, you know what time it is class," Mrs. Johnson sighed, like she did every Friday and gathered the fruit snacks from their hiding place, on the top cabinet where no kid could reach. They were only second graders, and just growing to four feet.

Bella stood up-

Edward jumped from his seat, and ran, signaling Jasper to work his charm on Mrs. Johnson.

The young pale girl, who smelled of strawberry pop-tarts (it _only _fit her), pushed her way through the sea of second graders. This was it! She would get her juice box and she would proudly drink it all! Victory!

"Mrs. Johnson," the short, blond boy moaned. "I don't feel so good." Mrs. Johnson turned towards Jasper and watched with delicate eyes as the boy swayed in place- back and fourth, back and fourth.

Cooties were the only thing on Edward Cullen's mind as he pushed past Jessica and Alice. He didn't actually touch them; they were friends with the vile beast, Bella Swan, and most likely would give him the killer disease that made Bobbie Blake DIE!

For every girl it had happened so fast. Jasper was scooped up, resting in Mrs. Johnson's arms and everyone paused- except for Bella, who had something obviously more important to do. "I'll be back," the second graders teacher muttered and rushed out of the room with a perfectly healthy boy. This is when Edward Cullen took his shot and jumped on Bella.

He was taking one for the team. He was going to die now.

The girl struggled beneath a slightly-chubby Edward Cullen. Now she wouldn't be able to get a juice box and Edward Cullen was sure he was already feeling the fever but he kept strong for the boys in class and yelled, "Go go go!"

Each boy pilled in front of the counter and snatched a juice or two, and quickly drank all of them.

_Now,_ Bella Swan thought, _this is war._

"Edward!" Mike shouted, running over to where Bella Swan laid stunned and Edward Cullen sat, dramatically dying from cooties. "I can see the light," Edward whispered, falling down besides Bella Swan and raising a fist into the air and powerfully announcing, "My boys, I have taken a hit for you -you guys totally owe me- and now I must say goodbye. The cooties are going to take my life-" all the boys glared at Bella, who watched Edward with a raised eyebrow, and slightly entertained smile. "Tell Emmett thank you and my parents that I love them. Always will... oh and if possible bury me with all of my toys so I never get bored." Edward's eyes closed, his hand clutched his chest and everyone watched in silence as Edward Cullen put on a wondrous performance of death.

One of Edward's eyes snapped open, he cleared his throat and quickly whispered, "And Bella Swan, thanks for killing me."

The young girl he had addressed seconds ago stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Edward Cullen," she cried in frustration. "You're not dying! I don't have cooties and cooties aren't real."

"Yes they are! I'm dying!"

"No you're not," Bella reasoned, stepping forward and tapping Edward's shoulder with her white tennis shoes.

"Well, maybe, I'm just dying really slowly!"

Bella shook her head. "No you're not."

"Yes your right." He nodded his head. "I am not dying slowly, but I'm dying quickly! Oh oh... I see the light, Bella. Is there anything you'd like to say, like sorry?"

The strawberry pop-tart girl, laughed and simply said, "Nope."

Mike bent down next to Edward and gripped his shoulder, while also handing him the last juice box. "Finish it, Edward."

Now, Bella could not resist, she was thirsty and this boy -the one "dying" from cooties- was getting what she wanted. Sure it wasn't the exact juice box she was eying but it was close and she wanted it.

She wanted it bad.

Edward took the drink in his hand, pretending to shake and smiled a pain filled smile. "Thank you, Mike," he managed to stutter out between wheezing breaths. Everyone in the class watched as Edward skillfully managed to slip off the plastic wrapping from the straw and puncture the thin material covering the juice box. Bella's eyes were transfixed on the juice box. The last juice box. How could she get it? It's not like Charlie had gotten anything besides that grape juice she had drank earlier.

The "dying" boy slowly moved the straw to his lips and just as his lips were about to graze the straw something- or someone, had kissed his cheek slowly. He felt is face blush a million shades of red. Everything, his mind, went blank.

Bella pulled back, her lips tingling and with the juice box in her hand. She had managed to loosen his grip on the juice! And ever so quickly she stood up, blushing, like the boy only a few feet from her, if not more and placed the straw in her mouth, getting all of the juice she could. It had tasted just as good as she had imagined: sweet and chilling. It wasn't warm, but it was wasn't cold, yet that did not change a thing. The apple juice was amazing.

Just as Bella finished, Jasper came back into the classroom with a lollipop and at tired looking Mrs. Johnson. She merely shook her head when she had seen Edward Cullen laying on the ground and staring at the white ceiling. Everyone else giggled.

* * *

**Present Day**

Bella came out of the bathroom, combing her ratty hair and wearing her favorite blue, cotton robe that Edward had gotten her along with other "soothing" items for Christmas two years ago. Edward sat on her twin bed, wearing nothing but his plaid blue boxers, watching amused as she tried to comb out a knot, that certainly wasn't there last night...

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go get a juice box," she laughed, rolling her eyes at her hair and her amazing adorable, sexy, beautiful (et cetera) boyfriend.

Edward laughed, seeming amused by the quick nickname. "Alright Juliet," he countered. He arose from the bed and swiftly made his way towards Bella. Once there, next to the love of his life, he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. "On to the juice boxes."

Without taking their hands off of each other they had made it to the kitchen without tripping, stopping, or knocking anything over. Bella unwrapped herself from Edward and made her way to the fridge.

Where only one juice box sat.

* * *

Haha. I love that ending. Okay, I might have another one-shot out in the next two days. The next one will be just humor and it's called, "Curiosity Killed the Innocence." The stars: our favorite older brother, Emmett and Bella! Are you curious? Well, you know what they say.... (curiosity killed the cat/innocence....)

_P.s. I also said Edward was chubby... yeah, is it just me or when Edward was younger does it seem like he'd still have a good amount of baby fat? Okay, well, that's how I see him until he looses it around his teenage years._


	2. Nominated

Hello readers, no this is not another chapter instead I wanted readers to know that my one-shot: The Juice Box Wars has been nominated for Best One-shot in the Cullenizer Awards! So don't forget to vote June 25th - August 10th!!! The link to the site in just below.

Vote for me!!!

xmissstrawberriesx(dot)webs(dot)com

IF THAT doesn't work then visit my profile... I should have an active link. Note: if it's not active please just copy it and paste it into your search bar... Thanks!


End file.
